The Best Fireworks Ever
by FalconFox
Summary: A girl is going to view the fireworks with her family, but falls asleep. She wakes up too...


I'm sitting in the back seat of the truck, anxiously waiting to arrive at our destination. Today is the Fourth of July and my favorite part was the beautiful display of fireworks that went on every year. Right now it's about 9:45 p.m. and I'm staring out of the window, wondering what kind of fireworks will happen this year.

"Oh shoot! This is awful!" I hear my mother sigh from the front seat. "Sorry kids, but it's really cloudy and they're not sure if they can do fireworks tonight." She sounds apologetic.

Disappointment shoots through me as well. This is my favorite holiday, and now I don't even get to watch the main event.

"There's no point in going home now. Let's just go to the spot and wait to see if it clears up." My father suggests. Everyone silently agrees.

There's a pause. "Hey, mom?" I ask.

"Yes, (y/n)?"

"What does the weather say?"

"Well the sky might clear up in about an hour or so; maybe we'll still have a chance for fireworks tonight."

And with that sentence, hope fills me and I'm back to staring out of the window.

***Time skip***

We've just finished loading up the truck, and everyone is settling into their chairs. Our favorite spot is next to a busy road next to a field. Of course, the road isn't busy tonight like it usually is, and that's why it's so quiet and peaceful. Every year, only a few people come to this spot to see the fireworks. The ones who do never leave unsatisfied.

"It's a beautiful night." I say dreamily. It is, too. Not too hot, not too cold, no bugs, and no noisy cars. Perfect for watching fireworks. I hear my mother sigh in agreement and I look over to see my younger sister playing on her DSi. I get up and move my chair over next to my mom.

"Do you think the sky will clear up soon?" I ask, hoping for a positive answer.

"I don't know, sweetie. I hope so." Mom replies.

Suddenly there is a break in the clouds and a dozen sparkling stars appear. I just stay still, staring in awe at the wondrous sight. All of a sudden, a light streams across the starry patch. "Wow." I breathe out quietly. I know it's childish of me, but I decided to make a wish. _I wish I could go somewhere with a beautiful clear sky, and see the most amazing fireworks in the world_. I smile at the thought. If only that could actually happen. I feel my head fall onto my mother's shoulder. Suddenly, I was really tired. _A little nap won't hurt; it'll make the time go by faster._

***Time skip***

I wake up lying on something soft. I sit up and look around. I'm in a field, much like the one near where I was falling asleep before. I look down to find that I'm lying on a blanket with the American flag printed on it and a picnic basket on the corner farthest away from me. I look up and gasp. The sky is as clear as can be with the stars shining brightly.

"Hey, dude! You're finally up! That's awesome because the show starts in a few!" I look over to see the speaker. It's a tall male with ash blond hair. He appears to be around nineteen.

"Um...hello? Who are you? Where am I? And why am I here?" I ask quickly.

"Well dudette! You wished upon the star for a fantastic show and, well, you're gonna get one! Oh and I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm the Hero!" I ignore the hero part for the time being. What kind of show is he talking about? Is he planning on hurting me? I'm so absorbed in my thoughts that I don't notice Alfred poking my cheek, trying to get my attention.

"Hey! Dude wake up! You're starting to creep me out!" Alfred complains, which snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask, sounding dazed.

"I want to know your name, dudette!"

I hesitate on giving him my name; he could be a stalker or something. I look at the blonde and noticed how handsome he actually is. I blush and look away. "My name is (f/n) (l/n). It's nice to meet you, Alfred." I smile politely. He laughs an obnoxious laugh that I find very cute.

"So (y/n), ya hungry?" He gives me a huge grin and reaches for the picnic basket. My stomach growls in reply. He chuckles and pulls out four hamburgers from the basket. He hands me one and as soon as I take a bite I look over to see him eat a single burger in two bites.

"Holy cow, you eat fast!" I exclaim. He smirks, shrugs, and then continues eating at his piggish rate. I eat mine a bit slower, and just as I finish my burger, Alfred is reaching into the basket to get more.

"You know if you keep eating like that so late, you'll get fat." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." He looks over at me with the corner of his eye. "You know you're really pretty." He says and blushes. He turns back and starts to eat more. I'm just about to say something when a loud boom is heard. Immediately, I look at the sky to see an array of beautiful colors decorating it in a fiery way. The two of us immediately get quiet as we watch the show. One after another, beautiful fireworks shoot up to explode with a large boom, giving off different colors. After a while, the fireworks start to change shape. There is a yellow sunflower, a red heart, a blue swan, and the final one: a hamburger. I laugh out loud at the sight. It's indeed the most amazing firework show I've ever seen. As a finale, gold, silver, red, and blue fill the sky and my chest is vibrating from the explosions. The final firework shoots off and when it explodes, an American flag appears with the writing underneath, **Come see it again with me next year?** I look over to Alfred, who is already looking at me.

"I would love to!" I jump up and hug him. He's taken aback by my outburst, but quickly recovers and returns the hug. As we pull apart, Alfred's hand comes up and cups my cheek, with a look in his eyes that I recognize as love. He and I lean in at the same time and as our lips meet, beautiful fireworks of all colors shoot off in the background. We part and lie back down on our backs, cuddling. I look up at him with the same love in my eyes.

"I think I love you, Alfred." I say shyly.

"I love you too, (y/n)." He kisses my forehead.

"I can't wait for next year." I whisper, and fall asleep.

***Time skip***

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"(y/n) wake up! We're going home. It looks like it's going to rain." I hear my sibling say. I open my eyes and look up to see the cloudy sky that I had left just moments ago to visit a gorgeous one.

_Was it all a dream?_ I wonder to myself as I fold my chair and place it into the back of the truck. _If it was, it's the best dream I've ever had_. I smile to myself and hop into the truck. I feel something in my pant pocket and reach to retrieve it. It's a note that reads:

'_Dear (y/n),_

_Thank you for spending the happiest night of my life with me. I love you and I'll be waiting for you next year._

_Love Alfred F. Jones_

The Fourth of July is most definitely my favorite holiday.


End file.
